Return
by twirledsundance
Summary: Haru's buried memories of Rin have been exhumed upon the swimmer's return from Australia. In an attempt to resolve old issues, Haru pays a secret visit to Samezuka academy to confront Rin. However, Haru's agenda is altered as Rin captures Haru in a compromising position. Warnings: BDSM, noncon, yaoi.


A/N: Warning: BDSM, non-con, yaoi. I also did this fairly quickly, so please excuse any grammatical errors. Please Enjoy!

Something in the air was suffocating to Haru. Alone in his home, he flipped the mackerel over and sighed as the piece of fish sizzled on the pan. It was a solitary Friday night. His evening didn't necessarily have to be that way, as most of his friends were gathered at Makoto's house. Makoto's parents encouraged hosting a get-together with the swim club for old time's sake and the addition of Rei also satiated great curiosity amongst Makoto's siblings. Haru could see them now—relentlessly grappling at his glasses and pulling on his hair.

Makoto's expression was strained with politeness when Haru curtly declined the offer to partake in the little party. Haru knew it hurt his friend's feelings to pass on participating, but all day a splitting headache plagued his skull and honestly, he didn't have the energy to endure the chaos of Makoto's bustling household.

Now that the boy was eating his dinner, he began to wonder what brought on the terrible pounding in his head. Haru firmly massaged his temple, hoping to quiet the dull thudding, reverberating in his skull.

Haru seemed unable to stop retracing the memory of running into Rin at the abandoned swim club building. He never imagined he would see Rin that night and thought the memories between them were long gone. For a while, Haru was incapable of suppressing the longing and hatred he felt toward Rin for leaving so suddenly, but as time went on, Haru felt himself slowly being able to let go.

Yet all of a sudden, the asshole had the nerve to suddenly spring back into his life.

Haru constantly found himself in a state of irritation. He couldn't just let this go—Rin had the audacity to study abroad without bothering to mention his absence to his friends. A simple _goodbye _would have sufficed. However, now that Rin was back, he was just as averse to his friends as ever. Haru needed an explanation. He was tempted on multiple occasions to talk to Makoto about it, but he didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to himself or the matter. Perhaps, he thought, he could get over the idea of Rin once more. However, headaches from the constant thinking were driving him to insanity.

Certainly, something had to be done. Immediately. Tonight even.

Haru pushed himself from his chair and placed his finished dinner in the sink. He turned from the sink with a sigh. _I could make the trip tonight. I mean, Rin's school isn't far away. Easily a 30-minute walk. I could get this over with before the guys would even realize. _

Haru immediately began for the door. No, he wouldn't give himself the opportunity to talk himself out of the ordeal. The fall air briskly whipped him in the face as he stepped outside. In his haste, he forgot to grab a jacket. Haru's pace increased to a slight jog in an effort to warm his body. It was chilly, and the sooner this tribulation was over, the better. He just needed to talk to him for a bit.

After a steady jog, Haru finally made it to Samezuka academy. The dormitory building appeared to loom before him, ushering Haru to turn back while he still had the chance. A sudden tightness lurched at his chest as he stepped into the main office, ignoring the small voice in his head that told him that he still could turn back. The heated air from within the building embraced his cold frame, which offered some comfort as he approached the woman at the front desk. The room clerk was small, blonde, and not really there at all. Haru stood for a while, waiting for her to acknowledge him.

"Yes, can I help you?" A monotone voice called from a glass screen.

"Uh, yeah. I am just here to visit a friend. Rin. Rin Matsuoka."

"Okay, shouldn't be a problem." The woman waved him off, not bothering to look up.

Haru wiped the troubled expression from his face. That was easier than he thought. He supposed due to the weekend, visitation wasn't strictly enforced. The operator proceeded to allow Haru entrance into the dormitory. Haru slowly inhaled as he began the search for Rin's room. Luckily Gou had given him the information several days ago in case he ever desired to visit, but he had never mustered the courage until now.

The dark-haired boy found a stairwell and began to race up the stairs two at a time. _Let's just get this over with_. Haru stood before the room he was informed to be Rin's. He could feel his heart steadily rocking him from the confines of his ribcage. He didn't want to do this anymore. A hard lump anchored deep in his throat as he ushered his closed fist to the door. _Just do it. Come on Haru. _Two prominent knocks echoed off the wooden door. Haru could only stand to wait a couple seconds before he turned on his heels and began to walk away. A certain kind of relief washed over him until the door swung open.

"Yeah?" A familiar voice called out to him.

"Haru?" Rin started again, in more surprise.

For a moment not a syllable passed aloud. Both teens merely stared at one another in disbelief.

"Rin." Haru replied mechanically, with only his head turned in Rin's direction. He was several paces from the stairwell, and strongly considered to keep walking in the same direction.

"Well what?" The voice had an undertone of aggression. Rin shot him an annoyed look, as Haru remained standing mute and solitary in the hallway.

"You can come in." Rin muttered as he gesticulated at his opened door. Haru felt a nervous twitch in the calves of his legs as he willed himself to move.

Something involuntary caused Haru to nod a little more earnestly then expected while responding to Rin. Haru's shoulder unintentionally brushed Rin as he walked through the opened door. Feeling too anxious to sit, Haru settled for standing in the center on the room. The redhead closed the door behind him and leaned against a nearby wall. For a while, they stood together in a similarity of thoughtfulness and silence, waiting for someone to fill the void.

Rin began, "You picked a good night to visit. My asshat roommate is visiting his parents for the weekend. So now we can have our privacy."

Haru was listening to him speak, but his hearing wasn't working like it normally did. However, the word _privacy _caused Haru's eyes to widen a fraction. He couldn't help but wish the annoying roommate were present, to perhaps diffuse the awkwardness between them. There was a nearly suffocating atmosphere in Rin's room, and Haru could hardly point out why, but didn't like it.

"So you trudged up here in the cold for a damn good reason I suppose." Rin placed a hand on his hip and tilted his weight onto one side of his body. Haru stared blankly, unable to collect his thoughts.

"Well are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"

Rin noted that the boy seemed to be suffering from an unusually bad night's rest, particularly by the dark circles that plagued his otherwise, perfect complexion.

"I wanted to talk about us." Haru's face flushed, immediately wanting to kick himself for sounding so needy. He stumbled to correct himself. "Well, you know, things have changed. And I just—"

Rin let out a condescending laugh and paced across the room to his lower bunk. He reclined down on his bed with his arms crossed behind his neck. Haru wandered to the side of Rin's bed and folded his arms resolutely. Rin glanced up and shuttled an eye at the boy, still laughing.

"Man, I think the question that should be asked is what's wrong with you?"

"Me?" Rin chuckled again obtrusively, amused by the boy's flushed skin. Under normal circumstance, Haru's demeanor was completely unalterable. Rin had grown used to Haru's melancholic hue, but this was a change he liked.

"I mean what business would you have coming here on a Friday night to visit me." Rin glanced around the room, conspiratorially. "Coincidentally when my roommate is gone. Did Gou tell you he would be out for the weekend?" Rin rose up with a cocky grin plastered on his face. Haru listened in stunned silence, muted by his own mortification.

"What the hell? Don't turn this on me. You're the one that became an asshole when you came back from Australia." Haru shot the boy a look of pure loathing and obeyed the first impulse of his heart, which was to grab Rin by his collar and pulled him close. "Just tell me. Anything. Something. You couldn't even bother to tell us goodbye?"

Rin's lip twitched as he momentarily looked at Haru then brushed the offending hand away. Haru was forced to move aside as Rin got up and walked to his closet, rummaging for something tuckered away in the bottom.

"That's so like you. To cause all these difficulties when nothing is wrong in the first place." Rin laughed, but his laughter did not interfere with his speech. "I mean shit, Haru, people grow up. Do you expect some sort of apology from me for living my life? Am I supposed to ask permission from you the next time I take a shit? No, fuck that. Maybe you shouldn't expect so much out of people."

"You're wrong. You can't just brush me off like this. Or any of us for that matter. We're your friends, Rin."

"Honestly Haru, not everyone is going to kiss your ass like Makoto and Nagisa, so just drop it."

"That's not what I want! You can't even show me enough respect to speak to my face. Get out of that fucking closet!"

Rin tossed a glance over his shoulder, surprised by how expressive Haru was being.

"I get it! I get it! I know what you want." The other retorted with an exasperated air of someone appeasing a small child.

"Then stop avoiding me."

Apprehension plunged at Haru's chest when Rin finally retrieved what he had been looking for. Haru blinked twice, hoping his eyes deceived him as Rin playfully swung the item in his grasp. _Rope. _

"What are you going to do with that?" Haru asked with a singe of sarcasm in an attempt to hide his concern.

"Honestly, I don't know the next time I'll get an opportunity like this. And you seem to want to _talk _so." Biting his lip, Haru stared as Rin pointed at him with the rope in his hand.

Haru faltered as Rin approached him with panther-like steps. A small voice stirred inside him—urging him to escape, but the opportunity appeared only for a split second and then receded as Rin attacked. Haru stumbled backwards onto the bed and landed in a heap of arms and legs, yet Rin was instantly on top of him. The dark-haired teen writhed underneath him and whirled his fists against the heavy form on top of him. Rin straddled his pelvis and shoved one of Haru's arms under his own body and proceeded to press his weight on top of the dark-haired boy to prevent him use of his pinned arm. In a heated panic, Haru began to swing his free arm wildly at Rin. Skillfully, Rin captured the offending hand and began to fasten Haru's left wrist to a bar on the bedframe. Haru exhaled a frustrated gust as one arm was effortlessly secured to the steel pole. Rin began to work efficiently on tying the other wrist. In a matter of minutes, Haru's upper half was completely immobilized.

"W-What are you doing? Let me go!" Haru shouted in a tone somewhere between a command and a plea. The dark haired boy began to tug testily against the constraints. The rope created burning friction against his skin and prompted him to stop struggling. Something fluttered in Haru's stomach as he realized the situation he was in. Fear, however, was curiously absent.

"Not a chance." Rin leaned back and crossed his arms, his legs still straddling the teen's body. Rin's stance gave him an air of archaic ferocity, which impelled Haru to flinch as the redhead began to stroke his hair. "Besides, we haven't even gotten to the good part." Haru shuddered as he saw the smallest hint of a smile pulling at the corner of Rin's thin lips.

Rin slid from the boy's chest and began to give Haru's ankles the same treatment. Haru was tempted to kick the bastard in the face, but knew he would only worsen his situation.

"Rin." Haru bared his teeth and yanked aggressively at the bonds around his wrist. "I'm serious. This isn't funny." For a few moments, they were joined at the eyes, waiting for something to happen.

"For you, perhaps." Haru's breath hitched as Rin's hand began to graze under his shirt. Haru attempted to twist away, but Rin did not allow the rope to have much slack. His fingers began to explore the other's chest, particularly stopping to examine his nipples. Rin kneaded and pinched the pink spots until they rose to dusky buds from the stimulation. Haru lurched and arched his back, unsure if he was moving into or away from the touch.

The physical response made an impression of Rin's curiosity. Rough hands merged into Haru's dark hair, tugging him closer. Haru grunted at the discomfort and began to churn underneath Rin. Haru gasped as he felt lips press against his own.

"Rin." Haru whispered the name in a submissive voice and felt lips curl against his own in a smile. Rin's tongue unfolded and plunged into the boy's mouth. Haru's nerve endings tingled in recognition as the skilled tongue explored every canvas and curve of his orifice. Haru moaned in a half-hearted attempt to beg him to stop; yet Rin only deepened the kiss. His breath was diminishing and vision muddled as Rin refused to give him a break. Haru began to cough and gag when the kiss became too intense. At last, Rin recoiled back and admired how Haru's blue eyes glazed over in lust.

"See, you're enjoying this more then you put on."

Haru reddened, and stammered out an unintelligible reply. This isn't what he expected from the night, but there was something peculiar and incomprehensible about what Rin was doing to him that sparked desire into the boy. The inner turmoil began to brood within Haru—half pissed and half aroused, he began to shout obscenities at Rin. It wasn't fair for Rin to be taking advantage of him like this—even if his body was responding so mechanically, Haru couldn't stand it.

"Rin! Stop! I get it. Just untie the ropes." He breathed the last word in pain as he continued to yank against the restraints.

"I've never seen you so up tight." Rin teased him and ran a thumb over his jaw line. Haru ripped his head away and continued to thrash against the rope. He let out a noise of discomfort as the harsh friction of the rope began to feel like fire against his skin.

"Don't hurt yourself Haru." Rin interrupted his struggle with soothing tenderness as he began to caress Haru's hands. Haru resolved to exert a response, though hesitated, fearing how needy his voice would likely sound.

"Rin. I just—" There was an unusual catch in his voice as he averted Rin's considering gaze.

"You sure are talkative this evening. It doesn't suit you." Rin returned to another drawer in search for something. He let out a sigh of relief as he retrieved an item from the drawer. Haru inclined his head in interest but recoiled at the sight of a large sock and an elongated piece of cloth. Haru immediately figured out the purpose of the items and began to twist against the bonds, snapping from any pleasure he felt before.

"No. Goddamnit Rin!" Haru clamped his mouth shut, denying Rin any access.

"Look, you're making this way harder on yourself." Rin pinched Haru's nostrils together, waiting for the boy to run out of air. Deep blue eyes widened as the tightness in his chest became overwhelming. Haru gasped a greedy breath that allowed Rin to take advantage of Haru's opened mouth; Rin shoved the sock deep into his orifice, giving Haru the urge to cough. The dark-haired teen began to lash his head madly, making it difficult for Rin to secure the gag. Irritated, Rin harshly grabbed a handful Haru's hair and jerked his head back at an odd angle.

"That's enough." The redhead whispered gently into Haru's ear. Haru winced at the pain and whimpered as Rin tightly wound the cloth around his head, keeping the sock in place. Haru attempted to push the damn sock out with his tongue, but to no avail. He then tried to tell Rin to fuck off, but the words were lost in a garbled translation. Rin cocked his head to the side and resolutely folded his arms across his chest.

"Still so noisy. I suppose we can fix that. We wouldn't want your little noises to attract attention."

Rin momentarily disappeared and then returned with a thick role of tape. Haru's head was spinning from the disbelief of his situation. There was no way Rin was doing this to him. Rin chuckled in an amused way as he twirled the tape around his fingers. Haru let out a pleading whine behind the gag and searched his eyes for any hint of mercy but was only met with a grin. Rin ripped off several pieces of tape and smoothed them over the cloth already placed between Haru's teeth. Haru attempted to yell something offensive, but his speech was reduced to soft, muffled moans. Haru was surprised by the wave of pleasure that rushed over him after hearing his desperate calls.

"Jesus Christ. I don't know if I will ever be able to let you go. You look perfect." Haru shuddered at Rin's voice—it was deep and low, just a cut above a whisper.

"However, we do have all weekend." Haru's eyes enlarged in panic. He didn't tell any of his friends where he was going in an effort to avoid questions. It wasn't anything surprising for him to disappear either. His friends got used to it in a way. Ultimately, his disappearance for a weekend wouldn't spark any concern. The thought was scary, yet extremely arousing—Rin torturing him for a whole weekend, doing whatever he wanted to his body while he was completely helpless. Haru hated himself for his mixed feelings. He was beginning to have an internal struggle. Something about this was so wrong, but he found himself yearning for Rin.

Haru keened helplessly at the bounds. Rin could only stare at the way the lithe body struggled against the restraints. The helpless noises Haru was making sent heat straight to the redhead's dick. It took everything in his power to not ravish him then. Rin glanced at the clock. 9:20.

"Well, look at that, we have plenty of time to play." The red-haired teen weaved his hand into Haru's hair and licked the lobe of his ear. Haru gave Rin a careful, measuring look as Rin climbed on top of him, with his hands positioned on each side of Haru's head. It wasn't settling to be bound and gagged while such a large body lingered overhead. While Haru could yell loud incoherents before, the gag and tape left him nearly silent, and that sort of helplessness agitated him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. You wanted to talk, yeah?" Haru was unable to guard his nervous look, but managed to give a nodded response.

"You know, we've been apart for so long, that I scarcely remember the little things about you. It's kinda comforting to have you here." Haru closed his eyes and relaxed as Rin inhaled the scent of his shirt. Yet, he didn't understand why Rin was telling him these things now.

"I'm sorry Haru. I shouldn't have gotten so angry." Haru searched Rin's maroon eyes for an explanation. They were quiet eyes.

"I guess I at least owe you some sort of explanation. It's just, with you here, I couldn't think of anything to say. I mean no words could really tell you how sorry I am." Haru huffed out of irritation, wondering why _his _situation couldn't be avoided.

Rin spoke while caressing shapes on the boy's neck.

"You know I needed to live out my dream…to compete in the Olympics someday. And I know I should have let you know I was going to Australia, but it was a personal decision. I wanted to deal with it alone. Now I realize it was kinda fucked up." Rin trailed off, looking away from Haru, but also nowhere in particular. A brooding sullenness dwelled on his brow. Haru couldn't help but thinking that the redhead's frown had more attraction in it then any smile. Haru let out a small moan, in an effort to let Rin know he wasn't angry. All that mattered was that he was back.

"I've missed you though." Rin buried his head into the crook of Haru's neck. He inhaled deeply and then breathed the hot air back into his skin. Haru shuddered at the heat, which caused Rin to let out a low chuckle. Haru shut his eyes, embarrassed; even with the darkness behind his eyelids, he could feel Rin's eyes were burning intently and earnestly on him.

Suddenly, something sharp clamped down on Haru's neck, which caused him to let out an unexpected squeak. The weight on Haru increased as Rin leaned further on him. He was laying on him now. Haru heavily breathed with the uncomfortable mass on his chest. One of Rin's hands grasped Haru's hair, yanking back, leaving Haru's head at an uncomfortable angle. Haru had trouble focusing as Rin applied a multitude of kisses to his neck, alternating from being extremely gentle, to being rough enough to leave a bruise. Occasionally, Rin would sink his teeth into Haru's neck, just to get a reaction from him.

Haru bit back a whine as Rin's hands began to move lower. Rin raised Haru's shirt and let his hand glide over the teen's ribcage and side. Haru shuddered at the feather touch and squeezed his eyes shut.

Haru heard a small clicking noise and curiosity pried his eyes open. The shimmer of the knife gleamed under the pale moonlight that poured into the room. Haru retreated slightly into the bed and let out a panicked cry.

Rin scoffed. "Don't be an idiot. You think I would cut you?" Rin pressed the blade to Haru's shirt and began to cut downward. "Don't move, understand?" Haru held his breath as the cool steel occasionally brushed against his skin. After several moments, Rin cut off Haru's clothes, yet was left to ponder the swimsuit underneath his pants.

"Seriously, Haru?"

Haru shrugged as much as the bonds would allow, not pretending to be sorry.

"You're gonna be pissed. I'm really sorry, but I'm cutting it off." Haru's eyes snapped from fear into irritation. "I know you have like 20 of the same kind, don't be such a princess about it." Haru resigned himself and relaxed against the bonds as his beloved swimsuit was cut to shreds. He didn't particularly see the point in struggling now. His words couldn't be voiced and he couldn't fight Rin off.

"You can have some of my clothes after this, okay? I'm _not _that mean."

Haru groaned behind the gag. Rin giggled and cut the last layer of modesty away from Haru. An inner contraction inside of Haru caused him to wince as if he had been kicked. Now he was completely exposed under the redhead's wrath. Rin's gaze strained at Haru's fully erect cock. He had been waiting for this for a while, and now this beautiful piece was his for the taking all weekend.

"Mmh" Haru softly mewled, feeling uncomfortable about how Rin was staring.

"What, getting impatient?" A surge of agitation rippled through his frame.

"Well that's fine. I got some toys to distract you with anyways. Just wanted to make sure you were okay with it first." Haru narrowed his eyes and glared at Rin. It would have been better to ask consent before he was bound and gagged to a bed, however, Rin thought otherwise.

Rin unceremoniously tossed himself off of Haru and began to rummage from underneath the bed. Haru rested his head on Rin's pillow and glanced at one of his bound wrists. He tugged again, but nothing happened. He knew Rin would never release him tonight, but could he really intend to keep him this way all weekend? Besides, when did the bastard get so strong anyways? Haru couldn't believe that Rin so easily overpowered him.

Haru's heart jolted as Rin heaved several objects onto the bed. The first that caught his attention was the cock ring. Haru inhaled sharply as Rin stretched and slipped the ring over his cock and balls, where it settled upon the base where it met his body.

"How's that?" Rin pressed a kiss to Haru's collarbone. Rin gave a vibrating growl as his lips moved to Haru's throat. Haru whimpered quietly as Rin decided to stimulate his nipples once more. Rin sucked and bit the nipple until it perked into a dusky bud. He gave a similar treatment to the other. Haru began to moan intolerably as Rin played with his body.

Rin's hand wandered down to Haru's cock, gently stroking along the shaft with his fingertips.

"Hnnn!" Haru's moans became louder and he couldn't help but thrust himself into Rin's hand. For a moment, the sensation stopped. Haru peeled an eye open, yet tossed his head back at the sensation of a tentative lick at the tip of his length. Haru convulsed and cried out in surprise. Haru yanked desperately at the bonds and cried out for Rin to relent. Rin moaned into his length, which sent delicious vibrations up his cock. Haru clenched his fingers around the rope and thrashed his head from side to side. The stimulation was too much as his cock strained painfully against the ring. He moaned as loudly as he could to get Rin's attention. The red haired teen removed himself from the boy's cock with his tongue sliding over his canines.

"You're just too cute." Rin teased as he began to mercilessly pump Haru's cock. Haru began to scream behind the gag, but he saw no quality of leniency in Rin's crimson eyes.

"Aww, is it already too much? That's too bad, because I'm no where near done with you."

Haru exhaled in relief as Rin removed his hand from the boy's member. However, his heart stuttered again as Rin started to grasp for something at the end of the bed.

"Relax, its just lube." Haru watched warily as Rin squirted some of his hand and massaged it around his finger. Haru flinched as the first finger started to probe at his puckered entrance. The sensation was less overwhelming than when Rin was mercilessly toying with his cock, which was a slight relief. Haru held his breath as his muscles stretched around Rin's digit. Haru wiggled around the finger but Rin's steely grasp landed on his pelvis, holding him still. Rin entered a second finger into the boy's hole, which was more uncomfortable. Rin proceeded with slow scissoring motions to open the boy up. Haru tossed his head back in an attempt to blink back the tears that were rimming along his eyelids. He would never hear the end of it if he started crying. After a few experimental probes, Rin hit something in Haru that made him convulse unexpectantly. Rin grinned as he repeatedly stabbed at the boy's prostate, admiring how Haru screamed behind the gag, as he was denied release from the cock ring.

"There, now we can move on." Haru glanced up confused. His chest violently heaved up and down as he struggled to catch his breath. What more was there?

The swimmer glanced up, curious as to what Rin had meant. Haru recoiled at the sight of the elongated dildo in Rin's grasp.

"You'll like it. I promise." Haru met the ruby gaze for the tiniest part of a second and then looked down. Haru felt his brain thrashing in a relentless, turbulent riot as he watched Rin spread lube on the cylinder-like object. He wanted it inside him so badly. Rin's lips were set in satisfaction as he stared down at Haru.

"I hope you don't think I'm being mean." The boy dug the back of his head into Rin's pillow as the red-haired boy began to insert the tip of the dildo into his ass. It was much more painful then the fingers and Haru didn't like it. Rin placed a soothing hand on Haru's neck and stroked the skin lightly.

"It'll be okay." Haru calmed slightly as Rin gently caressed his neck. Suddenly, all in one movement, Rin shoved the dildo in until the hilt met his entrance. Haru let out a curt yelp at the unexpected pain. Rin chortled and began to kiss Haru's neck.

A dense knock erupted from the door. Haru and Rin froze, shocked. Did someone hear them?

"Hey it's your captain. Rin? Did you forget about the meeting? We don't have time to wait all day." The voice was faint behind the door, but Rin didn't dare answer.

Rin's skin flushed a tropical color. Haru whined quietly and gestured at the bonds.

"Shh. Be quiet. _Fuck. I completely forgot about that damn meeting._" Rin hissed under his breath while getting off of Haru.

"Yeah, sure! I mean shit, sorry. I completely forgot about the meeting! I uh—just got out of the shower so give me 5 minutes to get dressed. I will be right there." Rin attempted to sound genuine but Haru was overcome with anxiety as he still pulled against the bonds.

"Okay, but be fucking quick." Haru and Rin collectively sighed as staccato footsteps, hard against the floor, receded.

"Haru, I'll be right back. This fucking thing should only last about half an hour." Haru groaned on the bed, begging to be untied as he glanced at the bonds and back to Rin.

"Nah, I had something better in mind." The dark haired boy shook his head from side to side and began to whimper quietly. It hurt his pride to beg, but he didn't want to be left alone like this. Haru's body suddenly jerked against the restraints as Rin turned on the dildo. It began to send delectable vibrations to the boy's prostate.

"Nnngh!" Haru struggled furiously against bonds as intense pleasure wracked through his body. He craved release badly, but the ring around his cock refused him. Rin laid his hand against Haru's cheek and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Enjoy." He turned away as he spoke, but Haru could hear the smirk in his voice. Haru cried out pathetically as he watched Rin lock the door and saunter out.

A/N: As of now, this fic is intended to be a one-shot, but if it is well received I may continue. Thank you for reading!


End file.
